An on-screen keyboard enables a user to type characters into a text field using a touch-sensitive surface as an input device for a computer or other electronic computing device. Exemplary touch-sensitive surfaces include touch pads and touch screen displays. Sometimes, an on-screen keyboard is used in conjunction with a predictive text system, which predicts character strings that the user might want to type.